


let's get lost tonight (baby you and i)

by dj jiggle juice (therestisconfetti)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/dj%20jiggle%20juice
Summary: Theo’s going to kill her.Khaled probably won’t notice - or care, really. Beca’s learned he really just lets things happen.It’s reckless and impulsive, but she’s got the rest of the day off and nothing to lose.(Actually that’s a lie, there’s a lot on the line here.)





	let's get lost tonight (baby you and i)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_thread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_thread/gifts).



> loosely based on Shawn Mendes' song Lost in Japan. (This is absolutely red_thread's fault)

Beca unceremoniously flops onto her bed as soon as she enters her hotel room. She’s just returned from her soundcheck at the arena and has two hours to most likely nap before Khaled’s team comes to collect her and prepare her for tonight’s show.

It’s been a few weeks since the USO Tour, a few weeks since the Bellas all hugged her goodbye and wished her the best on the remainder of her tour with DJ Khaled. It’s been such a whirlwind Beca hasn’t really had time to let it all sink in, but it’s hard being on the road alone, without the girls.

Of course, she’s traveled alone before - her job at BFD required her to go out and meet with clients and scout potential talent over the years - but those trips were a weekend long at the most.

Just as she’s closing her eyes her phone’s ringing and she lets out a loud groan before grabbing it and squinting to see who is calling.

Her eyes fully open when she registers the contact picture that includes a smiling redhead and big, expansive eyes like the sky.

Without hesitation, she sits up and answers.

“Beca!”

Beca’s lips turn up into a smile when she’s greeted by the sight of the redhead taking up her screen, leaning back against the headboard of a hotel room bed and grinning at her.

“Hey you,” she smiles.

“Were you sleeping?” Chloe frowns and Beca almost fawns over it. “I’m sorry if I woke you up from your nap. I know your schedule’s super hectic.”

The hardest part about all of this? Being away from Chloe. After literally living and breathing Chloe Beale’s existence for the better part of the last seven years, not seeing her every day has been extremely difficult. 

It’s been _especially_ hard because all she can remember is the way Chloe kissed Chicago, how he dipped her as they continued kissing, how Chloe’s eyes gleamed in a way Beca’s never seen.

(She remembers the way her heart breaks, the way she holds her tears until she’s by herself in the hotel until Emily finds her and does her best to comfort her without prying too much.

“I’m too late,” she kept repeating, and somehow she thinks Emily understands.

She remembers getting drunk off her ass, pretending she isn’t bothered when Chloe tells her about Chicago and the way she kissed him. She remembers pretending to be happy the next morning too, when Chicago gives her a sweet kiss goodbye in front of everyone.)

“I wasn’t sleeping,” she tells her best friend, which isn’t completely a lie. “Now come on, I want to hear all about Paris.”

Oh, the kicker. It’s been a few weeks since Chloe and Chicago first kissed and he decided to fly Chloe out to _Paris,_ where he’s currently stationed. And Chloe, in all her bright-eyed, good natured glory, had called Beca right away, letting her know and asking her if she should go.

Of course Beca says yes. How can she not when Chloe’s already daydreaming about visiting Paris and lighting up Beca’s entire phone screen with her smile?

“Becs it’s amazing,” Chloe gushes, biting her lip. “I’ve seen so much. I wish you could’ve come and seen it all.”

Beca snorts, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, have me third wheel with you and Chicago. Great idea.”

Chloe only shakes her head at the comment, a small smile on her face. “Actually, speaking of Chicago,” she starts, a more serious look on her face.

Beca’s stomach drops because she has a feeling she won’t like where this is going.

“We um, had a conversation today,” the redhead says. “About me and him.”

“Oh?” Beca somewhat hums, trying to play it cool.

Chloe nods, and she adopts a pensive look as she further explains, “He wants something more serious. You know, being in the military and all, he’s tired of flings and quick romances. He wants…he wants to officially start dating me and being, like, serious.”

Beca tries so desperately hard to ignore the way she feels a pang in her chest when she processes the sentence. She doesn’t dare let her expression fall, not when Chloe’s so well-versed in her mannerisms and can read her like a book. The thought of Chloe and Chicago being serious makes her sick to her stomach, really.

“Well what did you say?” she asks carefully, and she hopes Chloe doesn’t notice how her voice has grown softer.

“I told him it’s a lot to think about,” Chloe sighs in response, and there’s a bit of relief that floods through Beca. “I…wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Me?” Beca repeats, eyes widening and heart thudding just a bit faster.

“Yeah,” she nods and adds after a beat. “You’re my best friend.”

The brunette does her best to hold in her grimace.

“Right, of course.”

“You basically know me better than anyone else,” Chloe continues. “I just…is this the right move? Is this the next chapter of my life along with vet school?”

Beca stays silent for a moment, mulling over her options. It’s a loaded question for Chloe, and it’s even more loaded because just a few weeks ago, Beca had the soul crushing realization she’s been in love with her best friend the whole time and hasn’t done a thing about it.

(She figures Chloe has - had - feelings for her at one point, too. She just wishes she’d pieced it together sooner.)

“Well,” she begins, and she wishes Chloe wouldn’t look at her so intently via FaceTime, like she’s hanging onto every word. “If he makes you happy, Chloe.”

“He does,” the redhead assures her, and it makes Beca’s insides drop. “And he treats me like a princess. I just…”

In seven years of know Chloe Beale, Beca has hardly seen her hesitate when it comes to anything, especially dating. Chloe’s always been so go with the flow when it comes to boys and girls - it’s been a mix of both over the years - but she’s never really had anything _serious_ in the time Beca’s known her.

And for reasons oblivious to Beca until the USO Tour, she was actually more than okay with the fact she knew they were never any real relationships.

So now, to see Chloe hesitate, it almost gives Beca…hope.

“What’s holding you back, Chloe?”

In a small voice and eyes solely on Beca - as if she was really in front of her - she answers with, “Is there any reason you can think of that I shouldn’t go through with this?”

Beca blinks, and she wonders if Chloe somehow _knows_ that she’s realized her suddenly inconvenient feelings. She’s looking at Beca with those vibrant eyes and they’ve always somehow understood each other in ways Beca still doesn’t understand.

She wonders if she should just say it, just tell Chloe not to go for Chicago because Beca has been here the whole time and even though she’s a total and complete idiot, if Chloe will have her Beca will give her all the love she has.

She wants to tell her that she misses waking up to Chloe’s arms around her, or Chloe’s cooking, or Chloe’s singing. She wants to say she misses sharing that fold out bed in Brooklyn, and how even after her shittest days at the studio, Chloe could make her laugh and forget about her boss and the worst clients she’s ever had. She wants to tell Chloe that she wouldn’t be where she is now if the redhead hadn’t reached out to her that day at the Activities Fair or barged into her goddamn communal shower or texted her to come back to Bellas rehearsals or _always_ pushed Beca to be her best self.

She wants to say all these things and more, but she’s never been good at words so she says none of those things.

“Chlo I just want you to be happy,” she states lamely, and her eyes avoid looking at her screen because she can’t quite meet Chloe’s gaze.

There’s something that flickers in Chloe’s expression when Beca dares to look a moment later, but it’s gone as quickly as it appeared. Beca wonders why it’s suddenly so difficult to read her best friend.

Chloe nods slowly, letting out a soft sigh. “Okay, thanks Becs. I know you have a show tonight so I’m going to let you go now.”

Beca offers her a half smile. “When are you coming to one of my shows, Beale?”

Chloe laughs softly, eyes twinkling and Beca’s heart aches at the sight. “When you’re not a million miles away from me. I miss you.”

Beca sighs. “I miss you, too.”

(She doesn’t nap before her show.

She’s mostly distracted during her set.

All Beca Mitchell can think about is Chloe the way she looked at Beca like there was an answer she was waiting for when she asked for her opinion, how she was almost disappointed to hear Beca’s half-hearted answer.)

 

* * *

 

**Chloe Beale**

_iMessage_

_Today 10:33 AM_

How was your set last night?

The usual. It’s still super weird doing this by myself

I bet you were amazing!!!

I didn’t embarrass myself, if that’s what you mean lol

Did you talk to Chicago yet?

No, I won’t see him again until tomorrow

He’s got a lot of things happening on base

Just gonna explore more of Paris by myself today :)

Oh busy man I see

I gotta go, meeting with Khaled’s team

Have fun in Paris today! Send me pics

You know I always do!

Go be a star!!!!

 

* * *

 

Theo’s going to kill her.

Khaled probably won’t notice - or care, really. Beca’s learned he really just lets things happen.

It’s reckless and impulsive, but she’s got the rest of the day off and nothing to lose.

(Actually that’s a lie, there’s a lot on the line here.)

Her tipping point?

A conversation with Aubrey.

“Don’t be a fucking idiot,” Aubrey tells her over the phone. “You’ve been dense this whole time, but you’re not stupid.”

“Gee thanks,” Beca deadpans. “You’re such a good friend.”

“I’m honest,” Aubrey quips back.

So with a few clicks on her phone and a card that _technically_ is hers, she’s running out of her hotel room and hailing a cab in the busy streets of London.

 

* * *

 

Beca pushes the doors to the hotel open, exhausted but determined.

She’s got nothing more than a bag filled with clothes, a phone charger and some other essentials with her. It’s been a rather long day, but she’s too antsy at this point to care.

As soon as her eyes land on the front desk, she immediately strides towards it.

“Uh bonjour,” she breathes out to greet the man behind the desk. “Actually - I don’t speak French,” she adds apologetically.

He eyes her curiously, but answers in a thick French accent. “I speak English.”

“Oh right,” she nods and she’s so flustered she takes a moment to compose herself again. “I’m uh, I’m here to see Chloe Beale. She’s staying at this hotel.”

The man nods slowly, typing away at his computer. “What is your name?”

“Beca Mitchell,” she replies automatically. “but please don’t tell her it’s me. I want it to be a surprise.”

“…Okay,” he replies warily but begins to dial the number to what Beca assumes is Chloe’s hotel room and Beca lets out a silent sigh of relief.

“Chloe Beale? You have a guest waiting in the lobby.”

If someone had told Beca even months ago she’d book a last minute flight from London to Paris to see Chloe Beale, she’d call them crazy.

Yet here she is, standing in the hotel lobby Chloe’s staying in after three hour flight from London without telling Theo or anyone else from his team that she’d be here. Her phone is probably going crazy, but she’s choosing not to look at it for the time being.

There’s only one thing that matters, one thing she has to do.

“She will be here shortly,” the desk man informs her. “Please wait in lounge area.”

He motions to the sofas and chairs off to the side, and Beca nods in understanding and makes her way over, sitting on the edge of one of them as she nervously watches the elevator.

Her heart’s pounding louder than she can remember it ever being and her palms are sweaty. She wonders if this is going to be terrible, if she should just play it off as “I miss my best friend” before it’s too late to turn back.

Two people walk out of one of the elevators and Beca can’t tell if she’s relieved or disappointed it’s not Chloe.

One of the elevators dings again, and as it opens Beca holds her breath because Chloe is walking out, looking beautiful as ever with her hair loosely falling down her shoulders. She stands up slowly, watching as Chloe looks around for her supposed guest.

When her eyes land on Beca, the brunette suddenly remembers when it’s like to know you’re home.

There’s a gasp that escapes her lips as she immediately runs over, almost tackling Beca into a hug.

“Beca!” she cries out as she clings onto her tightly.

Beca wraps her arms around Chloe slowly, letting herself relax into the redhead’s grip. It’s been weeks without her best friend and she’s missed the constant contact, the touching and hugging and knowing smiles.

“Hey,” she says in a quiet voice, only so Chloe can hear.

Chloe pulls away immediately, arms grabbing Beca’s elbows and those expansive eyes looking at her in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Chloe asks. “How did you get here? What is happening? I thought you were going to Scotland or something next.”

Beca bites her lip, the lies readily available for her - an escape if she wants to back out now.

_Don’t be a fucking idiot,_ she thinks, echoing Aubrey’s words to her earlier that day.

“I needed to see you,” Beca admits, arms somewhat still wrapped around Chloe. “I um, I needed to talk to you.”

Chloe’s expression suddenly transforms into worry. “Is everything okay? Did something happen with Khaled’s team?”

Beca looks around the lobby, notices the man at the desk watching their exchange and the amount of guests milling about.

“Everything with Khaled is fine,” she assures her best friend, who only grows more confused. “I think it’s better if we talk about this not in public.”

Chloe still wears a confused expression, but she nods I understanding and takes hold of Beca’s hand as she leads them to the elevator.

Beca tries not to let this small motion get to her.

They always do this; they’re Beca and Chloe.

“I just can’t believe you’re here,” Chloe tells her as they step inside the elevator.

Beca offers a short laugh. “Um, Theo doesn’t actually know I’m here so he’s probably going to kill me as soon as he gets a hold of me.”

Chloe gasps, but there’s that twinkle in her eye again and Beca feels butterflies.

“You’ve always been a delinquent,” she teases.

“Shut it Beale,” she automatically responds, but a smile is on her lips because she’s really with _Chloe_ and even though she’s beyond nervous and afraid, Chloe is here, holding her hand and everything kind of feels right.

The elevator dings and Chloe leads them out and towards her room. Beca feels her stomach twisting as Chloe swipes her key to get in. She knows she’s gotten this far, and it’s too late to back out now.

Chloe lets go of her hand, sitting on her bed. Beca stays awkwardly between the closed hotel door and where Chloe sits, shifting her weight awkwardly.

“Beca,” Chloe says in the sweetest of voices. “What’s going on?”

“Yesterday, after we got off of FaceTime, I couldn’t stop thinking,” she begins, nervously tapping a finger against the fabric of her jeans. “About you and Chicago.”

Her best friend looks a combination of confused and surprised. “Me and Chicago?”

Beca nods. “Yeah, you know, how you were asking me about getting serious with him?”

God bless Chloe Beale, because she’s always gone alone with Beca’s train of thought, even when she doesn’t understand it. She knows Beca’s not excellent with words, but she waits to see it through.

Just like now.

It makes Beca’s stomach twist even more.

“And um,” she clears her throat, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before returning her gaze on Chloe. “I don’t…I know I said I just want you to be happy, Chloe. And I do,” she reassures her. “I just don’t think you should get serious with him.”

Chloe’s eyebrows furrow as she tilts her head, now more confused. “Why not?”

“Because I…” Beca falters, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment because there are tears beginning to form and she is _not_ going to cry, not right now.

“Beca.”

There’s a lump in Beca’s throat now because Chloe says her name in the softest of ways and she can’t believe she hasn’t realize how that’s been her favorite sound this whole time.

“Chloe,” she starts again, opening her eyes and focusing on the redhead in front of her. “I um, you know I’m terrible at these things, but I’m going to try anyway, okay?”

Chloe nods in understanding, worry etching into her features.

“I’ve always put you before everything else,” Beca begins, trying not to fidget as she speaks. “And I never really understood why. You know I didn’t have any you know, girls to call friends until the Bellas, so I always thought…that’s because you’re my best friend.”

She looks to the ceiling again as she pauses, taking a breath before she settles her attention on her best friend.

Chloe, who waits patiently for her to get to her point; who doesn’t rush her into anything, ever.

“And you are my best friend,” she assures Chloe. “I just…I never understood why I was always so willing to drop everything for you until I saw you kiss Chicago.”

Chloe blinks, mouth opening in a small “o” shape at the statement.

Beca makes a sound that sounds like something like a scoff or a sigh, or an odd mixture of both. She blinks a few times, trying to stop her eyes from watering because _when_ did she get so god damn emotional?

(She’s always had a soft spot for Chloe.

She blames all those damn wine nights and stupid rom coms she’s watched with the redhead.)

“I realized I was possibly too late for something I didn’t realize I wanted,” she continues, voice cracking just a bit. She looks at Chloe, tears in her eyes as she watches Chloe hesitate as if she wants to reach out to Beca. “Chloe, I know I might be way too late, but I love you.”

Chloe’s jaw fully drops now at the confession, bright eyes staring at Beca in what looks like disbelief. The lump begins to form in Beca’s throat again, knowing she’s putting herself on the line out here.

“And I know Chicago treats you like a princess, but I…I’d do absolutely anything for you. Christ, I bought a plane ticket six hours ago to see you and I - I never do things like this so I just-“

She breaks, knowing her voice can’t take it anymore, not when Chloe’s still openly staring at her and not saying a word because Chloe _always_ has something to say.

“Chloe?” she asks, voice small and strained. She pinches her lips, unsure of how much longer she can hold it in before tears begin to fall. “Please say something, I’m talking way too much.”

Chloe suddenly stands, and Beca’s heart stops because she’s not sure what’s happening, but Chloe takes two steps towards her and lets her hand cradle Beca’s jaw. The brunette holds her breath because Chloe is so close and she hasn’t seen her best friend in weeks and suddenly it’s all too much.

The redhead leans in, pressing her lips softly against Beca’s. Beca doesn’t even register the tear that falls from her eye as she flutters them closed, taking in how Chloe’s lips feel against hers, how Chloe is holding her jaw so gently as if she could fall at any moment.

Beca is kissing her back, careful and slow, like she’s trying to make sure she remembers every movement Chloe’s lips make against her own. Tears are flowing freely now, but she doesn’t care. All she cares about Chloe and her lips and the smell of strawberries and vanilla.

Chloe pulls away gently, opening her eyes and slowly wiping tears away from Beca’s face. She laughs quietly and the only thing Beca can do is look at her and thinks bout how beautiful she looks even with that watery expression on her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me this yesterday?” she asks.

Beca laughs, resting her forehead against Chloe as the redhead wraps an arm around her waist. “I was scared,” she confesses.

“I just needed one reason from you to say no to Chicago,” Chloe tells her quietly. “You know why?”

Beca shakes her head minutely, trying to focus on Chloe’s words and not the her the hand slung around her waist is now tracing patterns against the fabric of her pullover.

“Because I’ve loved you this whole damn time Beca Mitchell,” the redhead says, and Beca’s eyes widen with affection. “I just needed to know there was even the slightest possibility you love me too.”

The brunette grins, her arms slowly wrapping around Chloe’s neck. “I’m sorry it took me so long,” she murmurs.

“You’re here now,” Chloe reasons. “Stay the night?”

“For you? Anything,” Beca replies.

Chloe gives her a smile that Beca swears lights up the room and suddenly she’s tugging Beca onto the bed, the redhead falling back as Beca unceremoniously fall on top of her. She’s straddling Chloe’s waist and she catches herself by placing her hands on either side of Chloe’s head.

“I love you,” Chloe whispers.

“I love you too,” Beca responds before she’s leaning down to kiss that smile off of Chloe’s lips and sliding her hands underneath her top.

Theo’s _so_ gonna kill her, but Beca knows this is worth it.

Chloe’s always been worth it.


End file.
